lana_del_reyfandomcom-20200213-history
Dark Paradise
"And there's no remedy for memory, your face is like a melody It won't leave my head" 'Intro' Dark Paradise is a song that featured as Track 7 on the Born to Die album. It is registered on ISWC and ASCAP. Two demo versions have surfaced online. One featuring lyrics that differ from the final; "I got the ice, you got the fire. You got the stuff, to take me higher I got the brains, you got the money, this is a race, lets go fast honey" Alt. Titles: None Written and Produced By: Elizabeth Grant and Rick Nowels Length: *Album version; 4:02 *Demo 1; 2:25 *Demo 2; 3:58 'Music Video' Lana apparently stated in an interview she would release a video in September 2012. This time has come and gone, however, and given her busy schedules it seems unlikely we will get one. 'Lyrics' All my friends tell me I should move on I'm lying in the ocean singing your song Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ahhh That's how you sang it Loving you forever can't be wrong Even though you're not here, won't move on Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ahhh That's how we played it And there's no remedy for memory, your face is like a melody It won't leave my head Your soul is haunting me and telling me that everything is fine But I wish I was dead (Dead like you) Every time I close my eyes, it's like a dark paradise No one compares to you I'm scared that you won't be waiting on the other side Every time I close my eyes, it's like a dark paradise No one compares to you I'm scared that you won't be waiting on the other side All my friends ask me why I stay strong Tell 'em when you find true love, it lives on Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ahhh That's why I stay here And there's no remedy for memory, your face is like a melody It won't leave my head Your soul is haunting me and telling me that everything is fine But I wish I was dead (Dead like you) Every time I close my eyes, it's like a dark paradise No one compares to you I'm scared that you won't be waiting on the other side Every time I close my eyes, it's like a dark paradise No one compares to you But there's no you, except in my dreams tonight Oh-oh-oh-oh-hah-hah-hah-hah. I don't want to wake up from this tonight Oh-oh-oh-oh-hah-hah-hah-hah. I don't want to wake up from this tonight There's no relief, I see you in my sleep And everybody's rushing me, but I can feel you touching me There's no release, I feel you in my dreams Telling me I'm fine Every time I close my eyes, it's like a dark paradise No one compares to you I'm scared that you won't be waiting on the other side Every time I close my eyes, it's like a dark paradise. No one compares to you But there's no you, except in my dreams tonight Oh-oh-oh-oh-hah-hah-hah-hah I don't want to wake up from this tonight Oh-oh-oh-oh-hah-hah-hah-hah I don't want to wake up from this tonight